


A dance for his cardinal

by ReignOfRats



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignOfRats/pseuds/ReignOfRats
Summary: Papa Emeritus III brings Cardinal Copia to a bar for karaoke night. Cardinal Copia gets a private song and dance.





	A dance for his cardinal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! So, this is my first time writing like this. I hope you all enjoy.  
> The song used is "La Bomba" By Lord of the Lost.

There they were, in the bar for karaoke night. Papa Emeritus III dragged Cardinal Copia along for some drinks and some karaoke. “This will be fun!” Papa said grinning and nudged Copia in the side. Copia shook his head with a chuckle and went and sat at a table while Papa went to go get drinks. Coming back to the table, Papa handed Copia his drink. “Cheers to you, my handsome Cardinal.” Papa smiled at Copia, raising his glass. Copia blushed and gave him a shy smile. Raising his glass as well he added, “A-and to you as well, Papa.” They both downed their drinks. A few drinks later and Copia was slightly tipsy, unlike Papa who had a few extra drinks and was somewhat drunk. “C’mon, let’s go to a private karaoke room!”  
Papa stood up and grabbed Copia by his hand and dragged him off to one of the private karaoke rooms. They stumbled into the room and Papa gave Copia a heated kiss before laughing. “Sit. I will sing for you!” He said before making his way over to the karaoke machine to choose a song. Copia sat down on the leather couch and watched Papa play with the machine.  
Papa saw one song that caught his eye and he grinned devilishly. Oh this will be fun. He chose the track and picked up the mic and looked at Copia, grinning widely at him. Copia watched him nervously, wondering what song he chose. Then the music started. It was a metal sounding song but with a salsa-esque undertone. Papa was swaying his hips to the beat. Then the signing started: 

_“Come with me, I come with you, la bomba”_

Papa pointed at Copia.

_“Come for me, I come for you, la bomba”_

Papa continued his moving his hips back and forth, keeping eye contact with Copia.

_“Come on me, I come on you, la bomba”_

He grinned at Copia, who had a slight blush on his face. 

_“La bomba, Explocha, Kaboom”_

Papa thrust his hips at the end of ‘kaboom’. Copia just sat watching him, flustered. He was glad they were alone for this.

“ _Oooh, I've been told that you are the best in the things you do_  
_Take control, hey you…_  
_Love the best_  
_Fuck the rest”_

Papa continued swaying his hips but this time his hand started to wander his body starting from his chest and ending at his crotch, grabbing it and moaning. Copia could already feel himself getting hard watching Papa’s hips sway but also his wandering hand. Copia shifted in his seat and kept his eyes locked on Papa.

_“Danger, danger, flames are blazin'_  
_There a fire in the hole and the sparks are sprayin'_  
_Now back off, back off, tongues of fire are_  
_Licking slowly_  
_Danger, danger, detonation, bitch_  
_Backstage fall in fulmination_  
_Now Back off, back off, dynamite_  
_The bombs untied”_

Papa is now making his way to Copia, his hips still swaying to the beat, hand still wandering his body. 

_“Run baby, run, we are dancing in the sun_  
_And we make love like loaded guns_  
_This bomb is armed_  
_Run baby run”_

Slowly Papa climbs onto Copia’s lap, straddling him. He continues to sing, grinning at his blushing Cardinal. As the next verse starts, Papa starts to grind his erection against Copia’s. Copia moans at the contact.

_“Come with me, I come with you, la bomba_  
_Come for me, I come for you, la bomba_  
_Come on me, I come on you, la bomba_  
_La bomba_  
_Explocha_  
_Kaboom”_

Copia is so flustered and hot. He places his hands on Papa’s hips and keeps his eyes locked on him. Papa had a slight flush on his face but was still grinning evilly at Copia, eyes full of lust. 

_“Oooh, I've been told that you are the best in the things you do”_  
_Take control, hey you…_  
_Love the best_  
_Fuck the rest”_

Papa thrusts against him with each line in the verse and both of them were breathing heavy. But Papa was determined to continue this little show. He was enjoying it quite a bit.

_“Danger, danger, kamikaze_  
_Let's fuck in the flashes of the paparazzi_  
_Don't back off, turn your back on me_  
_Bend down and smile”_

Papa leaned down and gave Copia a quick kiss, biting his bottom lip before continuing the song.

_“Come with me, I come with you, la bomba_  
_Come for me, I come for you, la bomba_  
_Come on me, I come on you, la bomba_  
_La bomba_  
_Explocha_  
_Kaboom”_

Papa started to run his hand through Copia’s soft hair, pulling it gently. Copia could not believe how turned on he was by Papa’s lap dance and the lyrics. 

_“Run baby, run, we are dancing in the sun_  
_And we make love like loaded guns_  
_This bomb is armed_  
_Run baby run”_

Papa made a gun with his hand and pretended to fire it off with a smirk. Copia chuckled at that, still gripping Papa’s hips. The guitar solo started, so Papa leaned down and kissed Copia hungrily. His hips still working against the Cardinal’s. He scratched Copia’s sideburns, making the other moan. The lyrics started to roll back on the screen so Papa leaned back again and started to sing the last two verses. 

_“Run baby, run, we are dancing in the sun_  
_And we make love like loaded gun_ s  
_This bomb is armed_  
_Run baby run”_

___”Run baby, run, until were howling at the moon_  
_After all that's said and done_  
_After all we have been through_  
_Come with me, I come with you, la bomba”_

As the song ended Papa threw the microphone and attacked Copia’s mouth with his own. Copia was glad he locked the door as their clothes started flying. 


End file.
